A Kiss Means Trouble
by Sakura Hotaru
Summary: It had been several weeks since Chi’s incident. Since then, Chi and Hideki have explored their relationship with each other as well as seek the help of their close friends, Minoru and Yuzuki, when needed. Kotoko and Sumomo have also become closer friends…
1. Good Morning Kiss

**Chobits: A Kiss Means Trouble**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CHOBITS OR ANY CHOBITS RELATED CHARACTERS.**

It had been several weeks since Chi's incident. Since then, Chi and Hideki have explored their relationship with each other as well as seek the help of their close friends, Minoru and Yuzuki, when needed. Kotoko and Sumomo have also become closer friends… even though their 'relationship' seems to be nothing but tormenting to Kotoko. However, fate has turned against them as an old friend suddenly reappears and things suddenly go wrong. Could this girl be the key to fixing everything? Things are not all they seem…

Chapitre1: Good morning kiss

The rain was pouring down outside, causing light to disappear. Not even the garden lights so close to the house could be seen. Inside the house, Minoru sat across from Yuzuki, who was connected to his laptop. A stream of white lights flashed across her eyes. Data streams reflected in Minoru's glasses as he performed Yuzuki's weekly system check. Taking his glasses off, Minoru closed the laptop and rubbed his eyes. "That is it for today, Yuzuki. How do you feel?"

"I feel fine, Mr. Minoru. Would you like me to fix you a cup of tea, sir?" Yuzuki unplugged herself from the laptop and got up, smiling.

"Yes, please, Yuzuki. That would be wonderful." _Especially on a night such as tonight._ Minoru stood up and walked over to the window and looked outside. Nothing could be seen but his reflection in the window. He sighed. Only a few weeks ago had Yuzuki, along with every other persocom in the city, gone into that scary trance. Minoru had been so worried about her then as well as Chi, for he knew it was her causing it. He still worried over Yuzuki, not knowing if anything had truly happened to her since then, but the system check said that she was ok. Minoru had to trust that and just remain calm. As his thoughts drifted over what had happened to them the past few weeks, Yuzuki entered with the tray of tea.

"Mr. Minoru, I have brought your tea." She smiled as he turned to face her. Walking over to him, Yuzuki set the tray down on the coffee table and handed him his glass. "I wonder if Miss Chi and Mr. Motosuwa are doing alright tonight." Yuzuki smiled.

Minoru knew that they were doing well, since there was no way Hideki was going to let anything harm Chi anymore. "I am sure that they are alright." He walked ver to his desk and sat down. Pulling up a picture, he studied Chi's twin. He never fully understood why Chitose Hibiya had modeled Chi after Freya. Deciding that it was best to forget what happened, he deleted the file images of everything that he had received about the Chobit series. He turned to Yuzuki. "I think its time for us to retire for the night." With that, he turned out the lights and left the room.

Hidden away in the darkest corner, two eyes snapped open and only a single phrase was whispered through the darkness and fell upon sleeping worries. "Why…was…I awaken?"

"Incoming Call! Ring Ring! Incoming Call! Would you like me to connect you?" Sumomo danced around on the pillow next to Hideki. When he didn't answer, she replied to no one in particular, "Switching to Answering Machine." After a few minutes Sumomo smiled brightly, saying, "Recording complete! Another success for Sumomo!"

"Sumomo… what's with all the racket? "Hideki grumped and grabbed the pillow that Sumomo was dancing on, making her fall off. Covering his face with the pillow, Hideki mumbled, "Wake me up later…"

Watching all of this made Chi realize that it was time to get up and start on breakfast. Walking over to the closet, she grabbed a pink dress and went to change. A few minutes later, breakfast was ready and Chi walked over to where Hideki lay sleeping and bent over to wake him up. Leaning over his face, she leaned in to kiss him. Not opening her eyes she let the kiss linger a while longer. Opening her eyes, she sat upright, smiling softly as Hideki opened his eyes. "Ah, you're awake…"

"Who could sleep through that?" Hideki smiled back at Chi. Sitting up, he pulled Chi into a deep kiss, returning the favor. After a few minutes, he let her go. "Good morning, love." Getting up, Hideki got dressed and walked over to the breakfast table. "So, Sumomo, what _was_ all that racket for this morning?"

"Master received a phone call this morning from Minoru Kokobunji! Would you like me to play the message?" Sumomo danced around on the table.

Chi set breakfast on the table. After a mouthful of eggs, Hideki replied, "Sure. Go ahead."

"Okie Dokie! Playing voicemail." Sumomo's eyes glazed slightly as a stream of white light flashed through her plum-colored eyes. "Hideki? It's me, Minoru." Minoru's voice filled the room. "There is something you need to see. Please come over to my house when you wake up and please bring Chi with you. I shall be expecting you at noon. Lunch will be served here since what I must talk to you about will, most likely, take a while to talk about. See you then." Sumomo smiled again. "Recording ended. Another great job performed by me!" Sumomo grabbed Kotoko's hands and stared at her expectantly. "Kotoko, aren't you going to congratulate me!"

Kotoko sighed. She would never grow used to this. "Good job, Sumomo…" Kotoko walked up to Hideki. "So, are you going to go? If you do, I am going too." Kotoko didn't feel like being left alone in the apartment, even if it meant sacrificing a good day to be around Sumomo. 20 minutes later, they stood in Minoru's hallway. After putting on their slippers, Hideki and Chi (who was carrying Sumomo and Kotoko on her shoulders) walked up the stairs to Minoru's study. Entering the room, the couple stopped in the doorway. They both stared first at Minoru, then at the amber eyes of the all too familiar persocom lying on the couch across from him.

Rose: Ah, good morning, readers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope it was good…. It is my first story! Please R&R! Any and all notes are welcome!


	2. Something Wicked

DISCLAIMER: EVEN THOUGH I WISH I DID… I STILL DON'T OWN CHOBITS OR ANY CHOBITS RELATED CHARACTER… TT

Chapitre 2: Something Wicked This Way Comes

Thunder clapped outside as the rain continued to pour. Inside the well-lit house, Hideki stood gaping at the persocom lying on Minoru's couch. "Will someone PLEASE tell me what the hell is going on here?" Hideki broke the silence. Walking over to the unconscious persocom, he pointed to her. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"I was hoping you could explain that to me." Replied Minoru. "I found her lying on the ground this morning outside the study. I tried to run a diagnostics scan, but her system, much like Chi's, is too complex." Minoru motioned for Hideki to come behind the desk and view the computer screen. Hideki sighed and walked over behind Minoru and studied the screen. As they talked among themselves about data problems and Minoru trying to explain things to the computer illiterate Hideki, Chi walked over to the persocom. Looking first at the cables running from the pink and white data ports, then at her face, Chi smiled sadly at her 'dead' twin. She didn't know exactly what was going on, or why her twin was lying there, clad in the pale blue dress she was buried in those long months ago.

"Something isn't right…" Chi muttered. Closing her eyes, she called her twin's name.

"What is it Chi?" Freya appeared before her, her long ivory hair dressed with red tresses that matched her long, blood-red dress. She hugged her sister. "You seem worried."

"Chi is confused. I see you here… but I see you out there too…" Chi referred to the real world. "What are you doing in two places at once? Hideki said that no one can be in two places at once." Chi looked at her sister, confusion filling her eyes.

"Chi, my dear sister, I am only in one place. What you see out there is but a hollow shell. A body of only circuits and wiring. My memories, my heart, all rest within you." Freya stroked her sister's hair. "And here, I'll stay. That shell is of no use to me. It is broken, and so has my old dream. I shall remain in you, to help guide you on your journey through this life."

"Maybe we should just ask Ms. Hibiya…" Hideki suggested, snapping Chi back to reality.

"Hibiya residence, Chitose speaking." Chitose's voice filled the room. Apparently, Minoru was one step ahead of Hideki.

"Ms. Hibiya? Hi, I am Minoru Kokobunji and Hideki and myself would like to speak to you on a certain matter that would deeply concern you and your daughter."

"Is something the matter with Chi?" Worry and concern, though faint, was hard in her voice.

"No, no. Everything is fine with Chi." Minoru assured the worried friend.

"Chi is fine!" Chi echoed across the room. She walked over to Hideki and hugged him, knocking him to the floor.

"Hello, Chi, darling!" Chitose's voice filled with warmth as she greeted her child. "So, what is this important matter?"

"Will you just come over here right away?" Hideki struggled to his feet. "There is something…no…some_one_ you need to see." Hideki looked at Chi, then at the persocom lying on the couch. It had only been a few weeks ago that he decided that, even if they _are_ just persocoms, they were still people…sort of, and deserved to be called as such.

Minoru cocked an eyebrow at Hideki after Chitose agreed to come over and the connection ended. "Some_one_, eh? But that is to be expected from a nice guy like you."

Blushing, Hideki turned away for a moment, muttering, "Aw, shaddup."

"Hideki is blushing! Hideki is cute when he blushes!" Chi smiled brightly, causing Hideki to blush even more.

"Well, we might as well wait here for Chitose… She will be arriving soon. Would you like some tea?" Minoru asked Hideki. When Hideki nodded, Yuzuki and Chi both went down to prepare the tea.

As the two persocoms walked down the hall to the kitchen, Chi began her usual interrogation. "Yuzuki seems sad. Do you hurt Yuzuki?"

Yuzuki looked at Chi, shock apparent in her eyes. _When did she notice?_ Sadness spread through her eyes. "Yes. I am hurting. Even though I am a persocom and I care as deeply for Minoru as he cares for me, I still feel as though I am letting him down."

Chi was saddened briefly as she responded. "Yuzuki… and Chi…both. We are persocoms." Chi knew how Yuzuki felt. There were times when she wished she were human. Times when she wished that she could prove to Hideki how much she cared for him. But she knew that if they ever completed their love for each other, something horrible would happen. Her other self, Freya, had warned her of this many times. After only a second, the sadness seen on Chi's face disappeared, and Chi looked as happy as usual. "Minoru likes Yuzuki for who Yuzuki is. Just like Hideki likes Chi for who Chi is! Hideki told Chi this!"

Yuzuki smiled brightly at the young persocom. _But still… _Yuzuki stopped the thought. Chi was right. Minoru did care for Yuzuki, maybe even more than she realized.

Minoru studied Hideki as he stood at the window, watching the rain outside. "Hideki… about what happened back then…do you ever regret it? The decision, I mean."

Hideki stared at Minoru for a second. "There are times when I wish that we had never met."

"Why?"

"She may be a persocom, but I can see that there is much more to her than that. Pain may be a part of her programming, but I see that, little by little, she is feeling more of it when she is around me. We do love each other, but I can't give her my heart and soul. And, don't think I am crazy for saying this, but I think she loves me more than she can show. I think she wants to prove how much she loves me, but her programming wont let her."

Minoru smiled sadly. "I think you are right. She truly does love you."

"Yeah, but I don't want to see her break because of that love. Even if we didn't meet, she would still feel the same. She would still go through the same pain. Damn it… I wish I could take away her pain." Hideki sighed. "I just don't want to lose her…"

Minoru looked down at the ground. "Hideki, remember what you said when dragonfly was here? 'She has a name! Don't lump her in with the rest!' Remember?"

"Yeah."

"That day, when Yuzuki tried to hack into the National Government Data Base, those words flashed into my head. I never told you this, but it made me question my own feelings for Yuzuki."

"…"

"I know you have heard my story about that day, but I do love her for who she is. I don't want to see her like that again. But since that day, I fear I have been acting differently. I don't know what it is."

"Perhaps it is because we are our own worst judges, especially when it comes to our own hearts and matters of love." Chitose Hibiya smiled kindly at Minoru and Hideki.

Sakura: Ok, ok. So this chapter isn't as good as the first, but I got writer's block about halfway through. And I know that Sumomo and Kotoko both haven't been mentioned a lot the first two chapters, but they both play key roles in the next one! Don't miss out on it! Oh, THANK YOU! Thank you very much for the reviews on the first chapter! I hope to see more reviews as time goes by. And a special thanks goes out to Rose, and Berry for helping me get the first chapter up and running! Thank you again! Miaow


End file.
